So She Dances: A Songfic
by Mar x Malfoy
Summary: 6th in the Awake Songfiction Series. Ron woke up , but isn't doing well. Hermione is with him, but someone else is there with her. R


**I own nothing. The characters are JK Rowling's. The song is Josh Groban's "So She Dances". Only the plot is mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_A waltz when she walks in the room  
She pulls back the hair from her face_

Hermione moved back into the room and into the chair that sat waiting for her. Her husband, Ron, was alive. It had been close to two weeks that he had shown no signs of life. That was a month ago. Still, though, Ron was to be kept in bed.

_  
She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight  
Even her shadow has grace_

For him, she tried to be composed. It was hard, one of the hardest things she ever had to do. She had lost too many people. The idea of loosing Ron as well was too much.

_  
A waltz for the girl out of reach  
She lifts her hands up to the sky_

Everything was out of reach. Even Ron was at times. He drifted in and out of consciousness and lucidity. Merlin, why could nothing stay the same?

_  
She moves with the music  
The song is her lover  
The melody's making her cry_

Tears pooled in her eyes and tracked paths down her face as she thought back on the last seven years. With Harry Potter, the Boy Who Everyone Thought Would Never Die, dead for seven years, everything just tumbled down after.

_  
So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance_

She felt like she danced through life. She was never in it. She just glanced off of everyone and everything.

_  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently  
_

Draco Malfoy stood in the darkest corner of the room. No one noticed him either, anymore. No one, except for Severus Snape and Hermione, knew that he and Harry were friends at the end of the war. Best friends. While Ron had Hermione, a best friend and lover, Harry needed someone who was just a friend. Draco was that person.

_  
A waltz for the chance I should take  
But how will I know where to start?_

He didn't know how long Ron had here, but it wasn't long. A month ago he was in a coma. Now, he was out, but barely. If he died… What would happen to Hermione?

_  
She's spinning between constellations and dreams_

Hermione's mind spun as thoughts overwhelmed her. The realization that Ron's breathing was still shallow, his heart rate still slow, finally caught up with her. He was dying.

_  
Her rhythm is my beating heart  
_

Hermione was the reason Draco stayed. The only reason.

_  
So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance_

She couldn't live without him, could she? It didn't seem like it. After all these years, how could she? But Harry wasn't there anymore, and she still lived. It hurt and she couldn't bear to forget him, but she was alive.

_  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently  
_

Draco, as he had been, would play the part of the loving friend. He would break into pieces on the inside, but he would hold his head high and console Hermione if Ron died.

_  
I can't keep on watching forever  
I give up this view just to tell her_

He had to tell her. Did she already know? Of course she didn't, git, her husband was slowly dying in front of her. She wouldn't be giving Draco a second thought.

When I close my eyes I can see  
The spotlights are bright on you and me

All he ever saw was her. All she ever saw was Ron. In his mind though, it was different.

_  
We've got the floor  
And you're in my arms  
How could I ask for more?_

What else could Hermione want? At one time she had everything. She had a loving family; four sons, a daughter, a husband, and the closest friends. 

So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance

Ron's breathing was coming in shallow gasps now. His face was snow white and his hands clammy. Hermione could feel him going.

_  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently  
_

Draco heard Hermione bite back a sob unsuccessfully. Ron was gone, he could just tell. Knowing it was time to play the part of a good friend; he stepped out of the shadows and went over to comfort her.

_  
I can't keep on watching forever  
And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her_

She flinched at his touch but eased into it, sobbing openly. After a few moments, Draco left the room to alert Poppy and Minerva of Ron's passing.

"I love you," he whispered as he left.


End file.
